


The Pick-Up

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dorkiness, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nervousness, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl sees a goofy but gorgeous guy alone posing by himself with statues at the state capitol during one of his runs to the city to visit a gay bar.  He gets the nerve to start up a conversation and one thing leads to another!  Stuff and thangs ensue.





	The Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts), [Justley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/gifts).



> Two good friends are celebrating birthdays this week, so I thought I’d pop out a little one-shot in their honor. Since I suck at secrets, I just flat out asked Marooncamaro to give me a prompt and here’s what she supplied because she’s a weirdo: 
> 
> "Prompt: Sleeping on a couch, unusual breakfast foods, museum visits, taking pictures with statues, and don't forget the sex."
> 
> So I give you the following fic and I wish Marooncamaro and Justley the happiest of birthdays!
> 
> (Side note: for those of you who saw this alert and thought it was an early posting of my current College AU long fic… sorry! But never fear, the next chap is locked, loaded and ready to post tomorrow!)
> 
> Beware: this one is unbeta'd!

I don’t got no reason to come to the city but one and I’d just walked out of the gay bar unsuccessfully which wasn’t unusual since Dixon’s don’t really got no natural flirt in them. I ain’t usually good with strangers. Just always hope someone will approach me cause I ain’t usually good at the approaching. Anyways, I happened to be downtown when I seen the weirdest dude I ever laid eyes on. Also the most beautiful. Blue eyes, sexy beard, long curls in his salt and pepper hair and a physique I couldn’t take my eyes off. Wore these low jeans that hung down on the hips of that slender frame. Man, I immediately started to think of the things I’d like to do to a guy like that. 

I know I’m gay, cause I know what turns me on, but truth be told I only messed around with guys two or three times. And I ain’t never had no girls to even compare it to. But I always known what I liked. And man, I liked this guy right off no matter how goofy he was acting. I ain’t great at meeting people, but something about this guy made me get up and go over. When I saw him, he was by a statue of Jimmy Carter at the state capitol, trying to take a selfie of himself and the past president in the same pose. It was so dorky I couldn’t stop smiling. I didn't’ have nowheres to be, so I watched him a bit longer as he wandered over to another statue. I didn’t know who that one was, but the bronze statue was situated on the end of a park bench and the man with the curls sat next to him, arm around the statue and took another selfie. When he looked at his cell, he seemed disappointed in the shot. That’s when I decided to step in. 

“You’re kinda a weird dude. What’s with the statue selfies?” I know that ain’t the best pick-up line but I already said I ain’t got no moves.

He looked up at me with dazed eyes that reminded me of cartoon characters after they got gonged on the head with a falling anvil.

“I’m on vacation,” he explained. I looked around. Hadn’t seen anyone with him.

“By yourself?”

“I don’t need anyone to be on vacation with,” he said defensively. “I’m having a great time. A _GREAT_ time!” he said again like he was trying more to convince himself than me. 

“Well, you want me to take that picture for you so you get yourself and the statue all in one shot?”

The guy looked up again from his cell. “That’d be great man.” He handed me the phone and I took the shot. 

“There you go. Is this guy in the statue like an ancestor or something?” I asked the guy.

“I don’t even know who this is,” he said with a pout.

“Me either. But umm… I’m Daryl,” I said, just a little nervous about bein’ so damn forward. Usually I’m on the other end of the introduction.

“Rick. Just like… I’m trying to fill my facebook feed with pictures of what a great time I’m having so my ex-wife can see them and be pissed that she divorced me before this awesome vacation I’d planned.”

So a wife, ex or otherwise could indicate straight. But a newly divorced guy could potentially be going through some confusion. I ain’t the type to take advantage, but I got to thinking it might be nice to have him even if it was just as a friend. I felt an instant kinship with him, both of us kinda awkward in our own ways.

“Should get more people in them pics if you really wanna make her burn up,” I recommended.

He scratched at his beard. “You know, you’re right, Daryl,” he said then he turned to a passerby. “Excuse me sir. Can you take a picture of me and my buddy here?”

The guy stopped and nodded and Rick put his arm around me like we was best friends since birth. Once he had the cell back, he showed it to me. We looked good. Would make a nice couple if he was interested in seeing all his options now that he was divorced.

“What’s there to do around here?” he asked me. I didn’t much know. I only came to the city to visit the gay bars when I been too lonely too long. So I looked around and pointed to the museum behind me. “Museum?”

“You free, Daryl? Wanna join me? I’ll pay for your museum ticket if you pose for some pics with me.” 

I shrugged. That’s how I answer most things. It usually means either yes, no or maybe. In this case it mean hell yes. Plus I didn't have to feel guilty ‘bout letting him pay. The adorable dork didn't know the museum was free.

Neither of us was dressed very well. I had on tattered jeans and a Minor Threat t-shirt filled with holes and he was looking all the part of tourist with a “I Love Atlanta” T-shirt on. But it was a free art museum and there weren’t no dress code. I followed behind him a bit since this was his vacation, and plus the view from behind was better than the art on the walls. 

“Gimme yer phone, man,” I said when we stood in front of an exhibit of intricately blown glass. “Look like you’re in awe.”

He did as I told him and then I handed the cell back. He looked at it and pouted. “It’s just of me though,” he said. 

“Yeah, but yer old wife is gonna wonder who took the pic.” I looked over at a cute blonde gazing up at a painting of a forest. “Take a picture of her and post that one too. She’ll think that’s your girl.”

“You are smart as hell, Daryl,” he said as he took a few shots. We walked around a while, stopped at a few of the abstract ones and talked about how dumb they were until we finally ended up convincing ourselves after some discussion that they were actually quite genius. 

“You know what would be the worst kick in the ass for someone like Lori? That was my wife, Lori.” Rick said.

“What’s that? Wanna hit a strip club?” Wasn't my thing but I'd follow this guy anywhere.

“Nah. I was thinking… I’m not trying to come on to you or anything man, but boy would she shit if I ended up with a man.”

My ears perked up at that. And so did some other parts. “You think that up cause it’s crazy or cause it’s something you’d be interested in?” I asked doing my best to come across flirty but probably sounding angry redneck like I usually do.

Rick shrugged. “I never been with one. Thought about it but I was married and some people don’t cheat when they’re married. Some people do, though. Like Lori, for instance.”

“Well, I ain’t that good at flirtin’ and shit, Rick. But if you’re looking to test out those waters, you came to the right man.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin. 

I nodded and bit hard on my lip to try to keep all my attention from heading down to my dick.

“Sooo…. Should I buy you a drink or like dinner?” he asked, his hand running through those loose curls. 

“You already took me on this here museum date. You got a hotel room nearby?”

“Am I really gonna do this?” he asked, talking more to himself than me.

“I ain’t much for bragging, but I can guarantee you a good time. I ain’t easy or even very experienced. But that makes me more worth it. I ain’t in no hurry and I like to take my time. Also, ain’t afraid to try anything so any ideas you got up here,” I tapped his head with my finger. “I’d totally be into.”

He looked at me like he was in a daze, pupils growin’ right before my eyes. And suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the museum. “I got a suite at the Four Seasons.”

I felt pretty confident that I could convince this guy to go from bi-curious to full-on gay. I knew I was good with my hands and my mouth and I could tell this was a guy who wanted to take his time and explore. I could barely believe I actually picked a guy up on the street like that. 

In fact, I ain't never even held hands with a guy and Rick wasn't letting go. The Four Seasons was about four blocks and he walked determined-like the whole way, his palm getting sweaty in my hand. 

We didn't say nothin’ ‘cept for one time he stopped to point out a broken section of sidewalk to make sure I didn't trip. Thought that was pretty gentlemanly.

We got to the hotel and as we stood looking at each other in the elevator I broke the silence. “You ever thought about this kinda thing before, Rick?”

“Maybe,” he answered, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment. 

“Ain't nothing to be embarrassed about,” I told him. 

“I think you're really good looking, Daryl.”

I snorted. “Don't need to ply me with compliments. I ain't no woman. Already told yah I'm puttin’ out.”

“I don't have any ulterior motives for telling you how attractive you are.”

Well, I ain't never got many compliments so I really didn't know how to take that. Rick already wasn't like any of them one-nighters from the bar. He thought talking and shit was involved in all this. Normally I just want to get my rocks off and head back home, but I liked Rick's voice. Liked hearing what he had to say. Hell, I even liked having conversation with him about art in that museum. Ain't never really considered no boyfriend before. But if I ever got one, Rick is the kind of guy I’d want. Eager ‘bout the bedroom, dorky but cute, interesting to talk to outside the bedroom and a way a looking at me like I mattered.

When the doors opened, I followed him down the hall. Thought about telling him some compliments too but I knew it’d come out sounding forced, so I didn't bother.

He opened his room door and held it open for me to walk in.

“Damn you're living it up on this vacay!” I said. There was a small living room with a couch. A mini-kitchen and the door to the bedroom was open to show a giant California King. Biggest damn bed I ever seen! I only knew what it was called from watching HGTV shows in the garage waiting room when we was between jobs.

“Was gonna be to celebrate ten years.”

“Sorry, man.” I told him, even though I kinda wasn't cause she was the one that put this gorgeous man in my path.

“S’ok. I hated her anyway. I'm just not the type that gives up.”

I just stood there and waited to see if he was gonna make some kinda first move.

“I only ever been with Lori so I'm not great at starting things,” he said, clearly giving me the green light to go for it.

I walked into his space, raked my fingers into his hair and kissed him. The couple guys I been with before weren't much for the kissing part but I loved it, and I had a sense this guy would, too. He was emotional and sensitive and I gathered that from him in just the short time we’d spent together that afternoon. He parted his lips for me and allowed me to lead, my lips overpowering his, my tongue plunging into his mouth and staking claim.

“Still okay with all this,” I asked, my lips still dancing against his.

“Yes,” he breathed. So I kissed him some more, pulling his body against mine. I could feel him hard already and I smiled into the kiss. “Yeah, you're okay with this,” I murmured, moving my hands to his ass and pulling him close against my own growing erection. 

His hands mapped over me, lingering on my shoulders and biceps. I ain't got much going on in the self confidence department but I knew that my shoulders was broad and guys liked that ‘bout me.

“I need you to call the shots here, Daryl,” he said as we broke our kiss for air. “Don't know how to go about all this and to be honest, I don't like having to be the one in control.”

Jesus Christ! I was literally considering the existence of God because this guy was PERFECT.

“Well, I like being in control,” I said trying to make my voice sound sexy and seductive. I backed up and eyed him from work boots to curls.

“Take your clothes off,” I said with false confidence. I never really been the one to call the shots but always wanted to be.

Rick was a damn good listener. He didn't question my demand and he didn't waste time as he took off every item of clothing finally standing before me buck ass naked. I walked around him getting a good look at what I was gonna have for the night. He was so lean, the right amount of chest hair, tight ass, and goddamn gorgeous eyes.

“I'm gonna need to run down to the pharmacy next door to get lube and condoms. Why don't you get on your hands and knees on the floor and just wait for me like a good boy?” I asked, running a thumb over his beard and gently kissing his lips, biting and tugging at the juicy bottom one.

He didn't answer. Just got down on all fours like I asked. 

“Spread your knees out a bit and lift your ass more.”

Again, he followed my request without question.

“Fucking so gorgeous,” I murmured and I took the room key and left. The pharmacy was a quick jog away but I remembered that a few more doors down was an adult toy store. I ran in and got a vibrator, nipple clamps, the lube and condoms and just for kicks, mostly to gage his reaction, I bought a metal cock cage.

By the time I got back to the room, I was so excited that I worried about shooting off a load before I even laid a hand on him. I opened the door and he was right where I left him.

“What a good boy,” I praised. I liked getting praise so I figured someone like Rick would, too.

“Got us a few more toys just in case you wanted to get a little more experimental.”

“Okay,” he answered. His voice was quieter now, submissive.

I took my clothes off and knelt beside him running my hand from the top of his head to his tailbone. 

“Anything you definitely don't want?” I asked.

“I want everythang,” he rasped.

I rubbed at his bare ass and gave it a playful swat just to gage his reaction. I could tell by the tensing of his body and the drop of his head that he liked it.

“You like that, Rick?”

“Yeah.”

I gave him a few more playful swats to get his engine going. Got mine going too, to be honest.

“Ever tried fucking yourself before, Rick? With fingers or maybe the wife’s vibrator?”

He nodded his head yes. 

“Which was it?”

“Fingers. Trying to find that prostate thing.”

“You find it?”

“I don't think so.”

“Oh baby. You'd know if you did. Trust me.” I ran fingers over his dripping cock. “Mind if I look for it?” I asked.

“Okay,” he said, his breaths getting deeper and more frantic.

As I coated two fingers with a liberal amount of lube, I asked him get in a better position for play. “Can you put your head against the floor and use your hands to spread your cheeks for me?”

He didn’t answer, but he obeyed and my body thrummed with the excitement of the control he was giving to me.

“How do you feel?” I asked. 

“Embarrassed,” he answered after some hesitation.

“Awww, why’s that?” I whispered, as I rubbed a finger up and down the crack of his stretched cheeks. 

“Showing myself like this. It’s… a little humiliating. Humbling.”

“Do you want to stop?” I asked as I circled his hole with my fingers.

“Nnno,” he answered, his voice shuddering with excitement.

“Why?”

“I like the way it feels,” he answered.

“I need you nice and relaxed, Rick. Relax yourself. You’ve experimented. You know you’ll feel the urge to push me out, but just relax and let it happen.” 

“Yes,” he whispered. I felt like he was under my spell. Ain’t no one ever been so eager and trembling for a Dixon. I liked it. I liked _him_.

I pressed in a finger and felt around as his breathing turned into gasps. I hooked my finger and felt for the spot that I knew would truly make him mine and his body bucked, curses falling off his tongue once I found it. 

“Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ,” he murmured as I worked his hole, stroking mercilessly against his prostate. 

“Aww, Rick. You can just call me Daryl,” I teased and I could tell he laughed. I loved the idea of laughter being involved in sex. Ain’t never had that before with my old quickies. 

I pulled my finger out. “Sit up on your knees,” I told him, not even really knowing myself what I was going to do next. I moved in front of him and knelt so we were face to face. “First times are for finding out what you like. You liking this so far?” I asked him. He nodded and licked at his dry lips. 

I rubbed circles around each nipple with my thumb and gagged his response. He shivered at the touch and I could see the goose pimples break out on his skin. “Sensitive here?” I asked.

“Yes. Fuck,” he whispered. His pupils were huge, glassy and barely focused. “Tell me you are still okay with this,” I told him. I wanted to make sure he was with me.

“I’m okay with this. I...shit, Daryl. I… think this is… good. Just really good,” he babbled.

I tugged harder at one of his nipples and he groaned in pleasure. “You like that? A little bit of pain?”

“I like that you’re the one giving it to me,” he answered.

Jesus fucking christ, for real. This guy was possibly going to be the death of me but I was willing to die for this one night with him. I pulled out the nipple clamps and held them up. “This okay?”

He nodded eagerly.

“You even know what they are?”

He nodded again. “Nipple clamps”

“Now how does a nice boy like you know about a thing like this?”

“I have the internet,” he grinned. No one else I ever been with could be fucking hot as fire one second and all flirty smiles the next. I liked the combo and I smiled back at him. I connected the clamps and watched his back arch and his eyelids flutter shut at the pinch of them.

“I’d love to watch you get yourself ready for me,” I said as I took out the small vibrator and put in the batteries. “Will you fuck yourself with this while I watch? I love a show,” I said.

He took it obediently and I rubbed my hand over his mess of curls. “Good boy,” I whispered as I gave the chain to the nippple clamps a quick tug. “Stay on your knees like that that and fuck yourself down onto this vibrator. Slowly. Very slowly.” 

He did as told and kept his eyes on mine the whole time. Every few minutes I’d tug on the nipple clamps or run a few fingers along his hard, leaking cock. “Is that loosening you up? Getting you ready for me?”

“Yeah. I want it now, Daryl. I wanna feel what it’s like to be fucked, to bend over for you and let you take me.”

I swallowed hard and it went down the wrong pipe causing an outburst of coughing. How is it possible that this guy is here? With me? Giving himself to me? He smirked again at my fluster.

I reached for the vibrator and with my hand over his pulled it out of him. He went back to all fours, knees wide and ass presented and eager and goddamn this was definitely more than bi-curious. This guy was the real deal. 

I gave the nipple clamps another tug as moved behind him and put on a condom, coating it with a generous amount of lube. I used my fingers again first to run along his rim, tugging at it to make sure it was stretched and ready. He groaned at the sensation. I pushed slowly into him. He was tight and sweat was beading along his back, his curls damp, his head dropped low.

I paused several times to give him time to adjust. And each time I’d reach around and tug at the clamps making him arch his back in pleasure and loosen back up. After long, lazy minutes, I was finally fully seated. “Do you like taking my cock, Rick?” I whispered into his ear. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned. “Fuck me.” So I did. I ain’t in the business of bein’ a tease. I pulled out and slammed in over and over, relishing in the sounds Rick was making. I tilted my angle to try for his prostate and knew when I was successful. His body shook and he whimpered and whined and thrust himself back into my cock. I held onto his hips and pulled him against me. 

I reached around and gripped his cock because I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“No,” he said and shoved my hand away. “Want to come like this. Just your cock. Just you fucking me.”

“Goddamn, Rick,” I groaned. I yanked at the clamps till they pulled off, hoping that the sharp tingle of pain as the blood returned to his nipples would help his chances at orgasm and I pressed his chest down to the floor, pulling his hands behind his back and holding them tight as I plowed into him. I came like a volcano, all the anticipation and excitement from the entire day building, my cock squeezed inside that tight ass, Rick a begging, sobbing mess below me, his legs shaking and a gasping stuccato’d groan. After I burst and shuddered with aftershocks, I slid out and ran my hands over Rick’s sweat-soaked back. “You okay, Sweetheart?” I asked, and it was then that I noticed the puddle of white come on the floor between his legs. 

I collapsed on the floor and he fell to his stomach, right in his own mess, his eyes dazed but looking at me. “That was fucking amazing,” he said softly, intimately, honestly. “I’ve never felt that damn good in my life, Daryl.”

“Told you I was the right man to come to,” I grinned. The fact was though, that he rocked my world even more than I rocked his. I’d never had an experience that intense before. And Christ, how could I get more of it? More of him?

He stood up. “I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t leave. Please?”

I nodded and watched him walk bow-legged to the shower and close the door behind him. I pulled off the condom and threw it over to the hotel trashcan. I was gonna be getting off to thoughts of this night for the rest of my life. I pulled on my boxers and t-shirt and crawled up onto the couch. It had gotten late and hopefully he’d be okay with me crashing for the night. Most of the guys from the bar wouldn’t mind. I fell asleep, so sated and peaceful and I didn’t wake until I felt Rick sit down on the couch by my legs. 

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

“Why you out here?”

“Sorry, man. Thought it would be okay if I crashed before I left.” I sat up and reached for my socks. He put a hand on mine. 

“You just fucked me senseless, Daryl. You don’t gotta sleep on the couch.” He stood and nodded towards the bedroom. “Can you sleep with me? I’m a cuddler and I…. I really wanna like… be held after that, man.” 

I stood up and looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Most of the guys at the bars ain’t into that.”

“Are you not into that?”

“No. I’d love it,” I admitted.

“So you show me the ins and outs of the physical stuff and I’ll show you the ins and outs of the emotional stuff,” he said with that gorgeous genuine grin. I followed him to his bed and he curled into me and we fell asleep snuggled together like actual lovers. And it was the most wonderful sleep any Dixon ever had.

When morning came and the sun poured in the hotel window, I was alone in bed. I sat up as Rick was wheeling in a food tray. 

“What’s this?”

“Breakfast. I’d already set up a whole package for the anniversary. So it’s like…” he opened the silver lid and looked. “Caviar. Strawberry’s. Mimosa’s.” He picked up something and looked at it. “And this thing. I don’t know what it is really.”

I looked at him again with suspicious eyes cause Dixon’s is always on guard. 

He sat on the bed and put a hand on my knee. “Daryl, I didn’t um… really intend for a one-nighter. I’m more of a monogamous type and I usually don’t sleep around but something about you… I just…” He paused hoping I’d jump in but I ain’t no better at this kinda talk than he was.

“I guess I was just hoping we could see each other again. I know I’m like a few hours outside the city but I could come up on weekends and-”

“I don’t live in the city,” I told him. “Only come here cause there ain’t no … ummm … options for me in Senoia. Just visit the gay bars every few months.”

“YOU LIVE IN SENOIA!?” he shouted. 

I grinned. “Do _you_ live in Senoia?”

“Yes!”

“Well, then I’d say we could definitely see more of each other,” I answered like I was an old pro at dating which couldn’t be further from the truth. “Just remembered I bought something else last night on a whim.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

I went back to the couch and found the bag and pulled out the cock cage and held it up for him to see. His eyes glazed over with excitement as he saw it. “Looks like you don’t really need that dick of yours anyway, right?” I asked him, testing out this new dominance that I’d been trying on for size with him. It fit with us, this dynamic.

“This will drive you insane and keep you thinking about me when I ain’t around. I’d have the only key. What do you think, Rick? You in?”

“Fuck yes.” He put an arm around me and pulled out his cell taking a selfie of us with slept-on hair and sleep crusts in our eyes. 

“For Facebook?” I asked him with a laugh.

“Yup. So I can add ‘In a Relationship’ and then delete the app. I’m over the divorce. Was the best thing that ever happened to me. Should probably send her flowers actually.”

“When is your little vacation over?” I asked. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Wanna go back to that museum later today? There was a lot we missed.” 

Rick smiled. “Yeah. But let’s put that cage on me first so I can feel like I’m yours.”

Dixon’s don’t usually get that lucky and I spent most of the day waiting to wake up from a dream. But Rick weren’t no dream. He was mine. And he was perfect. And I had so many more things I wanted to do with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little romp! Happy Birthday Maroon and Justley!


End file.
